


The Morning After Thrill

by knives4cash



Series: Pollination: The Bumblebee and White Rose [43]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, White Rose - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives4cash/pseuds/knives4cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY has trouble getting up. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> 9:09 PM, January 12, 2014. AGAIN! The title is the hardest thing to write! 
> 
> 9:16. I've just now noticed that whenever write "X yawns," "I yawn," etc. I yawn in real life. Are you yawning now? Yawn for me. Yawn, you dirty little reader.

I open my eyes. The world is not coming into focus. 

Mrgh, that's because Yang's hair is strewn over my face. Again. Just like every morning. 

My arms ache. So I use an alternate method of removing the endless stream of growing gold and blow on it. It flutters away, giving me a clear view of the ceiling. 

My neck aches, so I take my time and slowly turn my head to the left. I'm greeted by a pair of lilac eyes, half closed or half open. 

"Morning, kitty cat." She purrs. 

My face muscles ache, but I manage a small smile. "Morning, Yang." 

"How're you feeling?" She asks, slowly blinking. The rest of her body lies still under the covers. 

I groan. "Everything aches." I inform her. 

She smirks. "Tell me about it." Yawning, she reveals, "My everything aches too. Especially any area you used your tongue on." 

"You were just as awful to me." I shoot back. Sometimes it feels like she thinks my breasts are lumps of dough. 

She smiles ever so innocently at me. Parting her luscious lips, she murmurs, "You know you love it." 

"I never said I didn't." I murmur in return. I can play your game, Miss Long. I've beaten you at chess, Risk, and even your Cry of Responsibility: People who Are Alive game that you cherish so dearly. I can beat you at sexual banter.

"I know." She grins. "You kept telling me to never stop."

Oh, playing for keeps? "I had your head locked with my legs, Yang." I remind her about last night. "You never had a choice." 

Chuckling, she returns, "I had my tongue and fingers inside you, Blake. You only THINK you were in control." 

"If you two could stop describing your sex life, that'd be great." Weiss grumbles from across the room.

Slowly turning my aching head, I see that she's on her back, staring up at the ceiling with Ruby Rose slumped over her. Even though they're under the sheets, it's obvious that their limbs are intertwined. Their hair is also a mess. It's a rather amusing sight. 

Exhaling, she complains, "I can't feel my everything." 

"Same here." Yang and I respond in unison.

We look at each other. 

"I'd high five you if my arms weren't numb." I explain to her.

Slowly nodding, Yang chuckles, "Same here, kitty cat." 

"Excuses, excuses." Weiss grumbles, "If I wanted to hear excuses, I'd be a teacher."

Yang scoffs, "Princess, if I had the strength to throw this pillow-" 

"I dare you, sis." Ruby cuts in. Looking over, I see that she's still strewn over Weiss in a very hilarious fashion. 

"-I would do you wrong." Yang quickly amends. "And Ruby wrong, whom we all know is an honorable woman." Nice save. 

"That's more like it." Ruby grunts, still refusing to get off her lover. 

Weiss sighs. "Yang, did she do this with you?"

Yang attempts to lift her head to see what Weiss is talking about. She fails miserably. "Sorry, Weiss. Blake's beautiful face is blocking my view." 

"You're welcome." I quickly add before looking back to Weiss. 

Weiss, still staring up at the ceiling, groans, "Using your breasts as pillows. I am curious as to whether or not she did this with you before Beacon."

Yang chuckles. "She did, yeah."

Weiss turns her head to our side. "How did you get her to stop?"

"She didn't, 'cause she loooves me." Ruby giggles. 

Yang laughs. "I just held her head in 'em and tried to suffocate her." What a curve ball. 

"I like my version better." Ruby grumbles. 

"Of course, I was lucky." Yang explains, "Puberty hit me like a truck." 

Grumbling, Weiss turns her head back to the ceiling. "Ruby, everything below my neck is numb."

"Kay." Ruby murmurs, not taking the hint.

"Get off me." She commands.

"I'd rather get you off." Ruby confesses with absolutely no shame or regret in her voice. 

"Go sis!" Yang laughs. "You know what to do with the prom queen!" 

"Sweet lord." Weiss groans. Huh, she hasn't said that in a while. It's oddly befitting of her. 

"In Ruby's defense." I kindly remind everyone else, "It IS a Saturday." 

Weiss growls at me. "Do you know what you've done?" 

Ruby starts laughing. 

"Now she won't get off me!" Weiss explains, glaring at me. It's hard to take her seriously when there's a massive bulge of Ruby bobbing up and down on top of her. 

"I'd still rather get you off." Ruby giggles as she finally crawls off of Weiss and assumes a spooning position. Watching carefully, I can see Ruby's right hand under the covers making its way down to Weiss's-

"RUBY ROSE!!!" She shrieks, leaping out of bed and frantically covering her nether region in an undignified manner. 

"Whaaat?" She laughs, getting up on her elbow and throwing the cover off of Weiss's portion of the bed. "Can't a girl show her gall a girly good time?"

Yang chuckles.

Weiss just stands there, in the freezing cold, in her nightgown, in either awe or disbelief. Possibly both. 

"What if I promise to keep my hands above the belt?" Ruby offers with a pout. "Will you come back to bed wif widdle Wuby?" 

Yang roars in laughter. 

Weiss wordlessly rejoins with her girlfriend, and the covers, well, cover them again. 

The two elicit small moans as they get back into a comfortable spooning position. Ruby's hands are going to town. And Weiss doesn't seem to mind a bit.

"Goodnight, Weiss." Ruby yawns. 

"Its not even-" Weiss sighs in defeat. "You know what? I don't care anymore. Goodnight, Ruby."

Ruby chuckles, "That's my girl."

I turn my head over to Yang. We haven't stirred once since the beginning of the day. 

She's looking back at me with a smile. 

"She's gotten a lot more assertive these past three years." I observe as I manage to pull my aching body onto my left side. 

Sighing with content, Yang pulls herself onto her right side and meets me in an embrace. "And we've gotten so old that we can't even get frisky in the mornings anymore."

I chuckle. "Your breasts are still perky, and that's all that matters."

She scoffs, "If I weren't aching from head to toe, I'd box your ears." 

I nuzzle into the nape of her neck. "I love you too." I whisper against her skin.

Her aura jumps at my words. 

"I love you more." She counters. 

I suppose it's time to play my trump card. "I loved you first." 

Rolling onto her back, Yang pulls me on top of her in the embrace. "Even when we're old and wrinkled and sitting in rocking chairs?"

I scoff. "Yang, I'll be pleasantly surprised if we make it to the alter without getting killed." 

She kisses me on the cheek. "Twenty shotgun shells says I can get us there alive."

"Throw in a proper wedding ring, and you've got a bet." 

She tightens her arms around me. "You're going down, kitty cat."

Oh, she'd like me to go down on her. 

Confound it, Yang.

**Author's Note:**

> 10:58. I like this one. Not as much as "Dare to Dream," and it's not nearly as great as my forty-second fic, but it's a good way to start off a new week.


End file.
